Fatal Frame 2: Second Run
by InsolentKnight
Summary: When Mayu invites Mio to help with her expedition, she plans to bring her closer to her. After all, Mio has been avoiding her as best she can for three years, since All's Gods Village, but lately Mio's been having these strage dreams. I didn't like the en
1. Game Recaps

Welcome to Fatal Frame 2: Second Run. I will start this out by saying first-off, if you have played the games it IS NOT mandatory for you to read this. If you are a new reader, hello, I hope you enjoy the story, if not, no doubt you have already realized I have updated, done some fixing up, edited, and rearranged the story. At one time this was Chapter 5…… Anyway, if you have not, I URGE YOU STRONGLY to PLAY this game. You won't regret…especially if you have taken time out to read this…. Play it, if not for the sheer gameplay, then for the story line itself. I'm not sure when or where it will come in, but I MAY emphasis on "**MAY**" add some Fatal Frame 3 stuff. Fatal Frame 3 is a game I HOPE to play, but MY PS2 takes $80 to fix, I don't have money and it's gay… PLEASE, "GOD OF XBOX-NOT-360", PLEASE PUT THIS GAME ON IT, PLEASE! MEEEEE WAAAANT! I WANNA SEE THE CRAZY TATOO LADY! Action/Adventure gamers, I am one of you as well. If you have seen the game and decided it looks gay, I tell you that you are VERY wrong. I was just like you at the time. My sister brought it home and I was a bit skeptic til it scared the shit out of me, haven't been able to put the controller down since…. I'M ALMOST DONE! YAY! Oh, and thank you MargoMathews for straightening out my confusion with Fatal Frame 3, thank you very much.

Game Re-caps

This chapter was designed for those of you who have not played the games, nor plan too. You're missing a great game by the way. Anyway, if you don't want to ruin the game don't read this, but if you're not going to play it, and want some background info, go on ahead. I won't stop you. Some information may/may not be relevant to the story. Feel free to correct me on things. I'm going by what other people say on certain things. I have not play FF3, nor have I beaten any of them, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen spoiler stuff. (Trust me, they kill the game. It's a good thing I only heard ending stuff, and not the rest of the game.) Oh, and please review. You do not have to be a member to review. Just click go on the drop menu at the bottom left of the pages. I will openly welcome flames.(Will continue to update this.)

SPOILERS AHEAD

I mean it...this is your last chance...

**Fatal Frame: Based On A True Story**

Miku Hinasaki, the grand daughter of Yae Kurosawa, comes to the Himura House to look for her lost brother Mafuyu. I have not beaten it yet, so if anyone can shed more light for everyone, please do. I will give credit where it is due in the updates. Despite the fact that it is not as good, in my opinion as the others, it is fairly decent. I was compelled to play it by the fact that, not only is it the first in the series, it is "based on a true story".

**Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly**

You play twins Mayu and Mio throughout the game. Your mission is to find and rescue Mayu from the ghosts of All God's Village, and get out of there before you become sacrifices for , which is an abyss, that is considered taboo to be spoken or written of, and also not to be seen. Those who look into its depths are blinded. The abyss is often referred to as . Twins are sacrificed in the Crimson Ritual by the Mourners, who have sewn their eyes shut, and one is thrown into. The REAL ending, which is the first one that you get,(refer to the ENDINGS section) severely pissed me, and I'm sure many other gamers, off as well. This game is a very saddening, hapless game…. Seriously, you just can't win…unless you have XBOX, like me. Hah hah hah….. :P

**Crimson Ritual**

Twins are predestined to be sacrificed, and sheltered from most of the village, in order to be purified. When the time comes, the predetermined twins for that year are placed in confinement, to be cleansed. The older of the two kills the younger by strangulation, then the dead ones body in thrown into .

**Twins**

Okay, the twin bit confused me until later on. I thought that Mio was born first, because she takes Yae's place in the story, but I was quite wrong. That's what I get for not getting too far in the game and starting to read and write shit… Okay, you might have to read this one or two times depending on whether I did type this confusingly or not… Mayu, who was born first, is the youngest, and Mio who was born second, is the oldest, according to the way of All God's Village. I didn't understand how that worked for a while, but hey, whatever floats yer boat man…

**Kurosawa Twins Yae and Sae**

These are the previous twins who tried to escape the Crimson Ritual. Sae tripped and did not make, while Yae did not turn back to save her, and escaped, leaving Sae behind to die. Sae is the evil ghost who possesses Mayu, influencing her decisions about becoming the Crimson Sacrifice. Sae had not wanted to escape, wanting to become one with her sister, after death, which was not realized, as her soul remained, taking revenge upon the villagers and anyone who got lost in the surrounding forest. Yae went on, escaping, getting amnesia, starting a family, and eventually messing around with the Camera Obscura, causing ghosts to come after her family. She eventually commits suicide, in which her ghost returns to mourn her sister, being unable to return to her.

Yae leaves Sae behind to die, but Sae is found by the villagers, and is brought back to the village. They decide to do the ritual without Yae, and hang Sae, and then her ritual fails and the Repentance comes after her ritual fails.

(Courtesy of MargoMathews)

**Amakura Twins Mio and Mayu**

When they were younger, Mio and Mayu were running through the forest, which happens to be the forest Yae and Sae were in, when Mayu slips and falls, injuring her leg, however, Mio did come back. Mayu has a bad limp, and Mio blames it on herself, therefore becoming very protective of her. There is a theory that Mio is Yae reincarnated, while Mayu is Sae. They are led by a Crimson Butterfly into All God's Village, where they become targets for the ghosts living there. They stumble across the Camera Obscura, which acts as a weapon in the first house. Sae possesses Mayu, leading her to take Sae's place as the Crimson Sacrifice. Mio ventures through All God's Village, finding and losing Mayu several times in the process. In the official fanbook, it says that Mayu and Sae both trip and fall on purpose so that there sisters would not leave them behind…. Apparently Mayu's the only one with falling skillz, 'cuz not only did she get her sister's attention, she also busted up her right leg pretty badly. Mio, naturally blaming it on herself, unknowingly defends her "innocent" sister. Bad Mayu, bad…. You might even rival Sae when it comes to sadism and masochism…..hmmm….

**Kiryu Twins Azame and Akane**

Twin children who were sacrificed. Ten years old at most, they like to ask, "Why do you kill?" Always found together. After Akane killed Azame, Akane became severely depressed, and her father made a doll to look like Azame. However, Azame came back to inhabit the doll. Their father attempted kill (?) the doll and Azame's spirit, again, which doesn't seem to have gone over very well with either child…. Despite the fact that, like Sae, they are crazy killer ghosts, you can't help but feel sorry for them…. Unless they actually do come out of your TV screen and make your face look strange when you die, then hide inside of a well…. They SERIOUSLY look like the girl from The Ring, no lie. It's like they made a ghost cloning machine and replicated her, not once, but twice…. (Sorry if I got them backwards, it's one of those two.

**Tachibana Twins Itsuki and Mutsuki**

Performed the Crimson ritual, but failed due to their lack of belief in the ritual's success. Itsuki killed Mutsuki, and was punished for his failure. Their failure resulted in Yae and Sae's ritual, which Itsuki tried to help them escape. His spirit aids Mayu and Mio. The game implies that there may have been a love triangle/square between all three or four twins.

**Obscura**

Captures the spirits of ghosts who have not passed on. Causes severe damage to the spirit before exorcising it, and requires film. Increases the users paranormal awareness, and psychic abilities. Creates links with ghosts as well. An illustration of these powers are that Mayu is the only paranormally aware twin. Mio has no paranormal abilities until she gains access to the Caera Obscura, which causes her to be able to see and "sort of" communicate with them, through pictures.

**Spirit Stone Radio**

A stone, charm, gem, or other momento can be place inside of it in order to hear its owner's last thoughts. Voices are hard to hear through the ghost noise. Thoughts are often painful and distressing, but give clues.

**Crimson Butterflies**

Little insects (of doom!) Starts playing the _Invader Zim_ Gir "Doom Song". Anyway, they are the souls of dead twins, which provide clues. When they gather, it is a message of impending doom. (Told you they were insects of DOOM!)

**Promise**

Yae/Sae and Mio/Mayu all have the same promise. To be together always. Depending on how you play, you either fulfill or fail the promise…. And NO! They aren't lesbians, the way people seem, but it's funner that way….

**Endings (MAJOR SPOILERS)**

There are four different ends, three if you play PS2.

Normal/Default/Series Ending - Mayu and Mio go through with the Crimson Ritual. Mayu dies and becomes one of the Remaining A.K.A Crimson Butterfly.

Bad/Run Away Ending - Mio escapes without Mayu, just like Yae and Sae. Mayu goes back with Sae (still crazy/killer/scary laughing ghost).

"Good" Ending - Mio saves Mayu, pulling her apart from Sae, who falls into the Abyss. Mio looks into the Abyss, even after Itsuki tells her not too. Mayu leaves the village safely, with a now blind Mio. (Gee, what wonderful ending...hence the quotations...)

Promise Ending (Xbox Only) - While passing through a Tori Gate, Yae and Mio separate. Yae apologizes to Sae, and they fall into the Abyss. Mio pulls Mayu away from Sae, and leave togther.

I will be using a mixture of these endings, which will come into play later on.

**Fatal Frame 3**

Follows the default ending, where Mayu dies. Kei, their uncle is one of the main characters in this one. He has come to the Himura House in hopes to find out what happened to Mayu, and cure a strange tatoo on Mio's body. Mio is NOT a main character, mearly one who briefly appears, as a character who just winds up being there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They are all in one house: The Manor of Sleep.

Some parts of the manor look like places from All Gods Village and the Himuro mansion.  
Rei is mostly in the parts of the Manor of Sleep (not the parts from All Gods Village and Himuro Mansion). Kei is mostly in the parts of All Gods Village.  
Miku is mostly in the parts of the Himuro Mansion.  
Note:The characters sometimes visit the other places in the manor.

(Courtesy of MargoMathews)


	2. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:

Aight. First off, this is the first time so many people have ever read something I'VE written. I SUCK ASS at writing, especially in school. I decided to update, I can't bad grammar, and I think everyone should be able to pronounce something like omnipotent…. GRRRRRRR, THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF! ASK! Anyway, sorry guys, my mom just yelled at me and I had to vent… Ummm, let's see…. I've never written a disclaimer by myself before. I usually argue with my partner, whoever that lucky person at the time gets to be, or myself…. Hmm, but… I sadly, own nothing in this story except Saiyuuri, and a few made up or research-based ghosts. Actually, I also made up Calligrapher's Mansion, so IF YOU'VE SEEN SOMEWHERE ELSE, I DIDN'T STEAL THE IDEA! Feel free to send me flames, ideas, especially ghosts, I'm still not sure how I'll factor them in, or describe them. The Resident Evil novels I've been reading really haven't helped me with that. And despite the fact that I do not own most of what I write about, I do plan on turning them into non-profitable, online mangas…. In the far, far away, distant future. Whenever that happens, maybe I'll come back and post the address for it…. grumble grumble NOW ON WITH IT AND ALL IT'S FORMAL, GHOSTLY GLORY! YES!

It was happening again. Wrapping around her tightly, squeezing the very air she had just breathed from her. It tightened harder, and she struggled, trying to breathe. Straining to open her eyes, she managed only one. There was no way for her to get a grip on this thing. This tentacle! No, it was more rope-like, only living... maybe. CRACK! She felt her bones starting to snap as her body was being crushed and burned by the material. She coughed and blood burst forth from her mouth, trickling down her face. She was matted with sweat, and breathed a panicked breath. It seemed like this was how she was going out of this world. She looked around at the dingy surroundings, decaying wood, broken floors, blood-smeared tatamis and walls. Then there was Mayu, huddled in a corner, shaking, very afraid. Next to her the Camera Obscura, where it had fallen as Mio was taken by surprise. It tightened. HRMMP. That didn't feel so good. Mio looked to Mayu, who had glued her eyes to Mio's the entire time.

"...Run...," Mio whispered in a labored voice.

"Mio! I can't. Not without you. We always promised!" She pleaded with Mio. After everything, she seemed to have gotten braver. Gotten...stronger.

Mayu had the camera in her hands, but the rope-thing noosed Mayu as well, bringing her up to her doom, as well. Mayu screamed as it began crushing her, and Mio soon followed suit. Her eyes shot open as she let out a high pitched squeal.

"GAAAH," Mio had thrown sheets from her as she had tossed and turned in her sleep. She'd been having this same recurring nightmare for years now. Always the same. The burning. The crushing. Mayu. The screaming. The camera. Mayu. They certainly hadn't run into anything like that in All God's Village, let alone Mio hadn't run into it at the Himura Mansion while looking for Mayu. Her to look for Mayu, Kei , Rei, and Miku for a way to relieve themselves, as well as Mio, of the tatoo curse, and investigate Yuu's sudden appearance. Of course, Kei also wanted to know what happened with his beloved nieces, to begin with. She could have told them what it was, but...would they have believed it then? No, not until it happened to them. How Mayu had managed to survive without her for so long in that morbid place was beyond her, but nonetheless, she'd done it, and was alive and well. This had brought great joy to her, to see her alive and well, but none of it made sense. She had fallen into the Abyss. There shouldn't have been ANY coming back from that, but it didn't matter. Mio checked her clock, 4AM. Great...Just wonderful. She laid back down to sleep. An hour seemed to pass by in minutes. She had begun to think over all these years. For three years since that place, she had blamed herself. She had blamed herself for everything. Mayu's leg, which had seemed to have strangely healed quite a bit, Mayu couldn't run a fast as Mio, but she could keep a steady jog, and the entire Ritual thing. If she hadn't wanted to see their childhood playing grounds one last time, this wouldn't have happened. If she had listened more carefully when Mayu called to her for help, Mayu would be fine. So many IFs, so many times she FAILED. It was all too overwhelming.

BRRRIIINGG! Oh god, who calls at 5AM...on SUNDAY! She picked up the phone, put the receiver to her ear, and remained silent in her sleepy stupor.

"Mio, c'mon, at least say hello..." The voice on the other end of the line scolded her. She knew who it was, she just didn't FEEL like answering. "You can't blame yourself and avoid me forever. Y'know...I could just come over and knock on your door for god knows how long."

"Alright," Mio whined, "What do you want Mayu?"

"Awww, is that any way to great me," she teased.

"I'm hanging up."

"Oh, alright. Fine, be a sourpuss. I was only teasing with you."

"IT'S FRIKIN' 5AM IN THE MORNING!"

"Oh..." Mayu seemed to remain calm. "You seem pissed, as usual. Just glad I'm not on the receiving end of one of your moods." She heard Mio start to growl. "Um, anyway! I just wanted to let you know that you're going on an expedition with me...for a few days..."

"And you decided this without me again... and once again I have no choice, do I?..." Mio didn't seem too impressed.

"Ummmm."

"I just want you to know, ONE I hate you, and TWO I'm going to sleep!" She hung up and laid back down. She waited a little bit, and then laid down again. BRRRIIIINNGGG! For the love of god! She couldn't have waited until after I woke up.

"WHAT!"

"I love you, too! _blik_" She said sarcastically, sounding chipper as ever, unphased by her sister's crude comments, and just as quickly as she had called, she had hung up.

"Oh, GOD, my life's a mess," she said rolling over onto her back covering her face with her hands. It looked like she'd be having the time of her life again. Mayu NEVER told her about these "decisions" until the "day of" or "day before" the job. Damn you Mayu for deciding on a career for exploring and taking PICTURES! Those dreaded items of doom from All God's Village. Of all the occupations to choose from, she chose PHOTOGRAPHY! Mio was sick of cameras. She didn't even like to have her picture taken anymore. She rolled over, whined a bit, and made the decision to sleep.


	3. The Intern

DISCLAIMER:

The characters, by now you have probably realized, are very Ooc. Mio and Mayu aren't very close anymore.

The Intern

Damn. Why did it always end like this? Every time she called her, one always got angry at the other, and after hanging up, she'd always be the one left crying. It wasn't TOO much to ask for. A simple day, at the least, with her every now and then. Ever since All God's Village, Mio had distanced herself from Mayu, probably afraid that she would get hurt again. But that wasn't true. Mayu blamed it on herself. SHE got fascinated with that insect of doom. It's traitorous beauty leading her into a world of never-ending darkness, a world where light had only shown through the lamp shades and candles, a tunnel where light had only shown at the end. She couldn't remember how she had gotten through most of the village or how she had survived that fall, but she had. After everything, she had come to figure out that eventually Mio hadn't cared anymore. She had only come back because it was THEIR promise. That and she wouldn't, she refused to be like Miku's grandmother. She hadn't been able to believe that Yae had just LEFT Sae. Her twin. She left her TWIN of all things behind. It was no wonder Sae was plagued with the Malice. Mayu placed her hands to her forehead and wept for a while, the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want it to be like this anymore, so she would change it here and now. They would be sisters once more. Not just people who looked alike, but sisters again. She slowly picked herself up, then took a moment to look around her apartment. It was a nice two bedroom. Her room, the guest room, which was normally used by the members of her expeditionary teams, a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. It was simple, but nice. This time, the team would consist of her her, Mio, as usual, and a relatively new member. A trial member, Saiyuuri. Sumisuki Sayuuri, a student at Amanosaki High School interested in photography. There might be others that would arrive sometime, but until then, she only knew of the three of them. Mayu picked up the new girl's profile. She was fifteen, had good grades, highly appraised by her teachers, but she had attitude. She looked at the girl's picture. Blue eyes, green hair, mid-length. She was pale and tall. Thin and frisky looking. They had spoken briefly on the phone the other day. She had a report to do on the Calligrapher's Mansion. A perfect candidate for an intern, Saiyuuri had seemed enthusiastic. Mayu remembered the conversation vividly.

"Would this be the Amakura residence?" The girl on the other line was eager for the answer. She had an English hint to her voice, but was rather bright and cheery. Mayu could her her anticipating breath and simply answered her.

"Yes, may I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Ah, I've been calling all over looking for you. I got the feeling your employers weren't very kind, but my name is Sumisuki Saiyuuri! I've applied for the internship opening for Calligrapher's Mansion."

"Oh, yes! The Sumisuki girl. I have your file right here. It looks pretty good." Mayu stated in a business-like tone. "But can you work with other people? There's a portion of this file that states you are very arrogant and self-deciding. Would this be something I could overlook or will this be problematic? You will be working with others provided I decide on you. And why should I choose you over the others?" Mayu's voice had gone from business-like straight down to the hammering voice of an overworking superior, lying in wait, watching your every move for one, even the tiniest slip up, to say 'No'. The girl was calm, she took some time out to think of a reply, probably making sure she didn't say anything TOO witty.

"Actually, I shouldn't have too many problems working with others...assuming I work for you. But that all depends upon how they're willed towards me, while yes I do admit I'm often pig-headed, but still, I do work hard. Besides, it's not a job I'm looking for. If I wanted a JOB, I could have gone down to the McDonald's down the street! I'm simply looking for the best way to get information on the Calligrapher's Mansion, get a couple of shots of it, and get my report done. What better way to do that than to actually be INSIDE the place?" She did have a way with words. So far the other candidates had either argued with her, wanted money, shown no emotion what-so-ever, or said that their profiles were lies. Others were probably more qualified, but still, she seemed like a good candidate. There was a long silence, and finally Mayu spoke. "Well then, Sumisuki-san," She could feel the girl cringe on the other side of the phone. Mayu sadistically seemed to enjoy this part of interviewing people. "It occurs to me that I have many more qualified people on this list than you. All you have is a hobby and a report. Is that the best you could come up with!" She said in a 'You've got to be kidding me' manner. "No other reasons?" She looked at the report. English 3A. Report on Historical Houses and Areas due in about two weeks. She smiled to herself as she heard the girl draw in a sharp breath.

"Well, I never...and to think I actually respected something like you! I oughtta-" she was cut off by Mayu.

"Thank you." She said, amusement heavy in her voice.

"Hey! This is just some sort of game to you, isn't it!"

"Hmmm." Mayu paused."No. Not a game. Just having fun with an intern before I hire them! A more personally based test!"

"But-"

"I don't work with job-consumed zombies who prioritize their lives by opportunity and opportunity alone."

"Huh!" The confused girl started stammering irrational words, thoughts, and phrases, finally settling on saying nothing at all.

"Have you ever read Dante's The Inferno?"

"I won't lie. Only sections...but why?" Mayu laid back in her chair comfortably.

"Simple. Before entering Hell, Virgil shows Dante the fate of all who are consumed by their jobs and money, phased by nothing but the complexities of their everyday lives, only working, and being truthful to no one. Not even themselves. They are plagued by opportunity, and doomed to chase a floating flag, which represents opportunity, for an eternity through stinging wasps and hornets, pus, and maggots. They are called the Oppotunists."

"Oh, well I assure you I'm not like that."

"You have personality. That is why I will hire you."

"Oh, thank you Amakura-sensei-"

"Don't." She said sternly.

"..."

"We will talk informally. You will call me Mayu, as everyone else does."

"Erm, isn't that disrespectful, ma'am?" She was puzzled.

"No. Not at all." Mayu was very call. "I simply wish to be called by my first name... That and, we will be working with my sister, as well."

"Oh..." She seemed to understand. "She must be excited about a job!" She said eagerly.

"Umm...Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...she doesn't exactly know." She said in a round about manner. "Anyway, I will call when the arrangements have been set in stone. Thank for your time."

"No. Thank you Sempai."

"Ahem."

"I mean, Mayu." She said sheepishly.

Mayu had called later that week and discussed arrangements with Saiyuuri and her parents. Saiyuuri had denied Mayu the pleasure of her company, and said she would meet them at the mansion. All that was left now, was to officially get Mio over there. Mayu went into the kitchen, and started on her breakfast. Normally, the team came and stayed the night before, and they went over the procedure, building plans, and emergency precautions. That is, everyone except Mio. Mio was always the odd man out. She was never there, never came, avoiding Mayu throughout the trips as best she could, and even when they were forced to be close, she kept her distance. It was like she had developed the plague or something. But nonetheless, Mio always showed up to the rendevouz point at some time or another. Mayu sighed and went on with her breakfast preparations. Lost in thought, and still absently crying. It wasn't before long that she had realized breakfast was burned, and after all those years she spent in Home Ecomonics and Cooking classes. GRAAAAH!


	4. Visitor

Visitor

_Time: Don't feel like looking at the clock_

_Date: Doesn't really matter_

_Wow...Mio actually came this time...I...I don't know what to say, let alone how to approach her. She's changed a lot. The last time I saw her, she was dressed casually in black and a pale pink color, still wearing sandals. But this time...she really HAS changed. She wears steel-toed combat boots now, and every time I see her, she seems to be eternally mourning someone or something. Her wardrobe consists primarily of black. A black denim vest over a white spaghetti-strap shirt, capri pants that are black, and she has a chain attached from one pocket to another. She had dark sunglasses resting at the top of her head, and was holding a duffle bag in one hand, a black long-sleeved denim shirt, draped over her shoulder, in the other. She sighed and with that very same side, she rose her arm so that her hand went head-level, placed two fingers outward, closed one eye, grinned, and through her teeth, greeted me with a simply, "Yo!" Right now, she's sleeping on the sofa. Haha, she still hasn't even gotten her things put away. I think I'll just put them in the guest room for her. I think she'd want her space._

_-Mayu_

Mayu placed the pencil down, and glanced over at Miyu. They really did look different now, though Mayu was still the more baby-faced one. She walked over to Mio, and bent down to get a closer look. She briskly touched her forehead, and brushed Mio's hair out of the way. She still looked mature and kind. Light-hearted and cheery, but she still looked sad, and stirred in her sleep. Mio hadn't told her much, but she knew she was having that nightmare again, or at least one of them. There was another she had, where Sae had come back, but instead of possessing Mayu, she overshadowed Mio, and then killed Mayu. This was probably why she had kept avoiding her for so long. According to her, Mio woke up almost hourly, the same dreams waiting for her as soon as she slipped into darkness once more. Mio made a sound indicating the discontent she had with her dream, and Mayu touched her hand. Mio seemed to be eased a bit, but still didn't seem too happy. Mayu let go, and started to get up, but Mio didn't seem to want that. She clutched her hand subconsciously, and pulled down into an embrace, arms wrapped around her head buried in her chest as if she were some sort of sacred treasure. Mayu sighed. It had been a while since they had slept like this, but it was nice.

Mio woke up to open blinds, sunlight beating down on her face. Her hand immediately shot out in front of ther eyes, shielding them from the rays of light. She rose up on her elbows, and looked around. _Mayu_?... That's right. It finally occurred to her that she had stayed at her sister's this time. A small gray cat came and jumped in her lap. It purred at her, stretched, and lay down, waiting for her to pet it. She scratched its head, and it went to sleep. What time had Mayu wanted to leave again? Seven?... She glanced over at a nearby alarm clock. _Oh, CRAP_!

"Mayu! Wake up!" Mio shoved her a few times, and then shook her. "Mayu, wake up, dammit!"

"What?" She whined, her voice breaking in mid-sentence. She still looked very tired, and was dazed out of her mind. _...Wonder what's wrong..._She yawned and sat up. "Uh-Sup?" Mio pointed at the clock, seeming to glare at her.

"Oh! Um, wow..." She jumped up and started running around the house. It was already an hour later than the expected departure time. They would need to double time it, Saiyuuri would have already have been there. Saiyuuri had said she would be there early to get a heads up on the grounds. Mio was casually dressing, taking her time. She didn't even put much on, just a jacket, a baseball style hat, and changed her pants to tight-fitting black jeans. They ran a check over any equipment that hadn't already arrived at their destination, and set out to the Calligrapher's Mansion.


	5. Entrance

Entrance

Mio looked out the car window. She rested her arms on the seal of the window, and laid her head on them. The trees and plains passed by quickly, resembling green, brown, and yellow, cascaded on a gray sky, making its slow transition into a bright blue. There was a small farm nearby, with several sheep spread across the veranda. A group grazed in the middle of the field, two gray adults, and two white lambs. Off to the side was a black lamb, an outsider to them all, an aura of loneliness about him, making no effort to join in the others' grazing rituals. Maybe it was like her, afraid, but not sure of what. She sighed and continued to watch the environment pass by.

"Damn!" Saiyuuri looked at her watch again. It was about nine o'clock, and still the Amakura sisters hadn't shown up. She was getting impatient, patience being a virtue she had not been born with, nor ever possessed. She had always taken an interest in old houses, especially turn of the century, but she didn't really want to research the Calligrapher's Mansion. _I mean c'mon, what kind of name is that..."Calligrapher's"...I do enough of that during school, I don't need it outside of prison._ Nonetheless, she lay back in a lawn chair she had found amongst the camera equipment. Her parents forced her into taking this stupid house as her project, said it "suited her", especially when it came down to her future. Head of the family business…some future that was. It wasn't that she didn't like what they did, but the "Head of" part wasn't suited to her liking. She'd've rather been some 'whipping boy' for the head honcho than "be" that person, but that was not meant to be. Her destiny was already preordained.

A small red car formed in the distance, dust flying behind it. Obviously, whoever it was was in a hurry to get there... speeding with a person flying out the window of the car... Was that Mayu, or Mio, whichever one it was, who was clinging to the side of the car door, body flying through the air, screaming at the driver for dear life? The car slid to a stop, sending the girl flying through the air, into the ground face-first, rolling in ways that weren't even supposed to be possible, coming to an abrupt stop on her face. The driver popped her head out of the car and yelled to her.

"Sorry, Mio. Hope that didn't hurt you TOO badly!" She was waving at them both. The one who was apparently Mio started muttering something about divine retribution, unplanted her face from the ground, and glared at the driver.

"You better have a good reason for not stopping back there," Mio growled, still glaring at the driver. She got up and marched off towards "Mayu", and hit the stammering girl over the head..._ MAYU? That's them?_

"Erm, um, hello, Mayu-yan," she bowed, turned to Mio, then bowed in her direction as well. "Mio-han."

"Oi! Who's the squirt?" Mio scratched her nose, then looked at Mayu expectantly. Saiyuuri's face lit up with embarrassment, and then turned to anger.

"I'm fifteen years old, dammit," she yelled. _Respect me too-hoo._

"Oh?...Is that all?... Well from now on, you will be referred to as bozu-yani," Mio teased.

"Mio please lay off a bit," Mayu said. "She's our help. She'll be collecting information for us, as well as her report." Mio interlocked her hands behind her head, turned and grinned at them.

"Whatever," she waved them off, and proceeded to the camera equipment for inspection. Saiyuuri observed them both for a short time, Mio, who was already preparing equipment, and Mayu, who had just joined her. _Wow..._She stared at them. _They really are twins. IDENTICAL ones at that._ It was like staring at the same face on two people, similar, but also different the same time.

"Ay, noob! Get over here, now," Mio ordered.

"H-hai!" Saiyuuri stammered. She started sorting and piecing camera parts together, setting up camera stands, running checks on flash lights and such, when she caught herself staring at them again. She'd never actually gotten see twins before. At least, not like them, even remotely. Then she continued her observations of them, thinking back on their different attitudes and overall appearances. First impressions really did matter. _Well, in the very least I can say which one's the evil one. But for twins who didn't live together, they sure do seem to be on the same page._ She glared at the one she had already come to despise, who seemed to be able to detect her, returning the look with eyes that could kill. Saiyuuri fumbled with the items, almost dropping a few, getting a heartless laugh from Mio, who seemed to be impatiently awaiting the next mistake. God, she wanted to kill her right now, but that was by no means possible because she was...no, never mind. Argh. She looked at them again. Mio was dressed in darker toned clothes, while Mayu was wearing a lighter version of what Mio was wearing, with a few alterations. Mio had a "don't piss me off" aura to her, but Saiyuuri couldn't help it: One, she enjoyed making people angry, and two, it was in her nature. Mio had reached for a bag, which Mayu snatched from her almost immediately.

"Umm? Okay...Snatch it away like that..." Mio looked a bit confused.

"That's, um...not a bag for you guys. Heh heh heh," she laughed nervously.

Saiyuuri looked at the bag, which had something hanging out of the side. It was a very old something, and relic-like with various inscriptions on it from some ancient culture. She let the thought slide, brushing it off as nothing important, started grabbing things, and went towards the door to the mansion.


	6. Inside Calligrapher's Mansion

Damn it's been a while since I last updated. Hmmm, got a new job and all, plus we actually have a band running now. Anyway, I figured I should get my ass back in gear, hate leavin' a project unfinished…. It's what, 6:13 in fuckin' morning?….. Ugh, sheepy, sheepy… Plus, Subdivision by Rush really doesn't help you wake up either…….Leave me and my Cocoa Pebbles alone and read on young padabongs….. That, and I really can't come up with a way to describe the ghosts and setting at the moment to get a scare/chill factor out of ya'll…But I'll figured something out… Off to reading other stories as research WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Inside Calligrapher's Mansion

Wow, this place really was a drag. Saiyuuri walked around, the room spinning around her in its own gigantic spectrum. She could imagine what it was like to live her BEFORE it was trashed. It must have been nice to live in such a huge, wonderful place. Shredded red and deep purple drapery hung from the rafters, where the wood had been gutted from the ceiling. The ceiling was stained and water-damaged, much like the rest of the wall and wooden banisters. A grand staircase awaited them in front of the entrance, but further back in the room, leaving a huge space for an entry hall. Several boards were missing from the floorboards, with an area by the stairs that had been gouged by decay. In this particular area, it seemed the entire floor had fallen in, leaving a large empty space below, which the depth she did not care to know. There was a cold draft that came from what appeared to be the ceiling and walls. As she went further toward the stairs, she noticed that some areas had painted glass windows. At the top of the staircase, the painted window, darkly themed with orange and red tints, making it seem to be painted by blood, showed a terrified woman being pulled through a wall. She snapped a picture of it, and a dark shape seemed to brush by through the light. She didn't see it again, so she merely brushed it off as a play on light and shadow. She looked to Mio and Mayu who seemed to be bickering over where they'd start first, and looking at the blueprints for the house, so she made her way over to look at it as well.

Mio looked up and saw Saiyuuri headed their way. _Oh, great, the noob, come to share her opinion. Why does Mayu always pick the airheads…?_ Saiyuuri looked at the blueprints and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where do we want to start first?" Mio almost fell over.

"Um, you didn't happen to see that's WHAT WE'RE DISCUSSING DID YOU?"

"Actually…" Saiyuuri spoke a bit nervously.

"Oh, just leave to Mayu to pick someone so bright. I thought you picked a genius, the way you spoke of her," Mio taunted.

"Mio, not today, please." Mayu seemed to be a bit irritated.

"Huh?... You feelin' okay…Mayu?..." Mayu didn't reply, seeming lost. "MAYU!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh…" Mayu snapped back to reality. It might be a bit difficult to stay on track during this trip. "Um, maybe we should go around and assess damages, see where we can and can't get to first. You know?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? See what the years have done to this old place." Mio took part of a copy of the blueprints, picked up a bag, and brought it over to Saiyuuri, where she dropped it, which kicked up a lot of dust. "Wow this place is older than I thought." She handed the blueprints to Saiyuuri, with a pen. "Alright, let me explain this. If you find any unmarked passages, or anything important worth noting, write it on the blueprint, mainly physical features though." Mio reached in the bag and pulled out a notebook. "Important findings? You write it in here. Make sure to write the corresponding, room/hall/door number alongside each note. This pen," she held it up. "Has multiple colors. In the event that you find something changed, no matter how drastic, mark it in with the red color. Like the gap over there. Mark it in where it is." Saiyuuri marked a red line reaching from the staircase to the wall to the right. "Good, now onto black. Write notes in black on here for notable facts, like…" She paused to think. "Oh, I know. Let's say you find a door that requires a special key, or puzzle. Mark that, then come back later. **In the event **that you find an unmarked path or room, do your best to draw it in."

Mio went back over to Mayu, who sighed, and started going through the rest of the equipment.

"Mio, how do you want to do this?"

"Oh, I just assigned her the first floor!"

"Well, you left that out…"

"Erm, whatever… What floor do you wanna' take? Second or third?"

"Second I guess."

Mio fished out the blueprints for the second and third floors. Despite the fact it was on top, the third floor was bigger than the first and second, and much more complicated. "Alright, well, I'm off. Miss you guys already." Mio walked up the stairs, each creaking with its age and absorbed moisture. Mio wondered how a place so nice could have become so shabby. Oi, this was gonna' be a long few days.

Saiyuuri looked around and observed the place. Some of the windows were rather dirty and the thin, white, shredded curtains flowing with the draft didn't help any. It looked like a werewolf had broken in and wreaked havoc upon the place. _I really hope that's not what happened. 'Cause I'm DEFINATLEY not a werewolf hunter, not to mention they don't exist…_

"Why…" Saiyuuri looked up.

"Um, hello?...Someone there?" _What was that? I'm too young to be hearing things. Mayu and Mio most likely. _She continued to look around, grabbed a sheet that covered some furniture, which dust flew from when she moved it. There was a faded orange tint to the white parts of the sofa, which was striped with gray. There were some gashes in the sofa as well. Some parts were a brownish red. Uncollected evidence from a murder maybe? Or someone just had a bloody nose…. The more likely of the two. She noticed the gashes in the sofa were a bit more than gashes. She backed up and snapped a shot of the battered piece of furniture. Her camera spat out a picture, a picture she hadn't taken…. It was a picture of two girls, who looked strangely similar to Mayu and Mio, only younger and wearing school uniforms. One was standing while the other sat on the ground helplessly clinging to the other's hand. It was visible that one leg was injured, as she wore a brace around her knee. This was strange. Maybe her parents tried to take a picture of them at some point in time, and the camera…jammed? Maybe they were friends and she hadn't known it. Anyway, she took another picture of the sofa. It came out normal this time. She observed the slashes. It spelled something out, which she worded soundlessly. A chill ran up her spine.

"WHY!" Something seemed to whisper loudly in her ear. She looked to a nearby mirror and saw a person behind her. Mayu? Floating above her? Looking like she wanted to strangle her? She screamed, turned around, and found nothing. Okay, maybe she WAS getting old. People didn't fly. At least, normal people didn't. She decided to hurry and get out of the room. She walked hastily toward the door, opened it, looked back, and ran into Mio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y'know, I think that would be really friggin' creepy if somethin' like that popped up behind me, let alone in a room like that….. but that's just me. Then again, I think that would be really cool, and the pink teddy bear that's looking at me and seems to follow me is really creepin' me out, too….. AHA! I KNEW IT! One day, teddy bears with gay colors really WILL take over the world….but I'll be ready. Look out you viscious teddies of doom! I'm waiting for you. I'm waiting. (Puts on military armor, gets a machine gun and duffel bag, then dives into the ditch in the front yard) THERE'S ONE!(caps a teddy in the forehead)


	7. Voices In The Dark

Chapter 7: Voices In The Dark

"Mio?"

"What?" Mio picked herself up from the ground. "Watch where you're going," she scoured as she brushed herself off. Mio offered her hand to Saiyuuri, who took it. She looked around to see if the strange person was there again. Mio noted the confused, frightened look on her face. _Crap? I hope we didn't get snooked into a place like…No, not possible…_

"What's wrong? Get spooked?" Mio teased her a bit.

"Erm," Saiyuuri looked away for a minute. "I saw something…very… strange." She spun around several times to see if anything was there.

"Really? Like wha-"

"Hey, Mio? Were you guys just talking about something upstairs?"

"No." They heard heavy footsteps running toward the door, and Saiyuuri latched onto Mio.

"Hey don' grab onta' me!" Mayu came through the door.

"What happened? I heard a scream, so I came as soon as- oh…" Mayu was out of breath and panting. "Playing tricks on the kid again?" Mayu put her hands on her sides. "Shoulda' known."

"No! I didn't do anything this time, I swear! I came for the same reason you did!" Mio pried the girl off her side. "Lose the death grip wouldja'! She just got spooked, that's all."

"Um, Mio? Mayu?" The twins looked at Saiyuuri as if to ask 'What?'. "Have you guys met my parents before this?" Mio scratched her head.

"No, can't say that I have. Mayu?"

"No." Mayu answered her and eyed her curiously. "Why?"

"No, never mind." She hid the pictures away in her notebook. Mayu and Mio started to look around the room. Apparently, they were also beginning to see that something wasn't right here.

"Wow. Mio, I think one of your friends was here not too long ago."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"Check this couch out!" Mayu laughed a bit.

"Ha ha, Mayu, that's hilarious," Mio said in an unimpressed voice. Mio walked around the sofa to the front. "DAMN! Anger management anyone? Saiyuuri?" Mio looked at her.

"NO! That wasn't me!" Saiyuuri didn't like the accusation obviously.

"Geez, relax, will ya'." Mio waved her hands in defense.

"You found it this way?" Mayu asked calmly, brushing her hand against it.

"Yes," Saiyuuri answered.

"Hmm, is this what made you scream?" Mayu picked up a spider and held it out toward her. Mio started to laugh, while Mayu grinned and stared at the sofa.

"Oh, not you, too, Mayu," Saiyuuri huffed and then stormed off through another door. Mayu looked at the door Saiyuuri had just left through.

"What do you think, Mio?"

"Huh? The kid? She's not a bad kid."

"No, not that. This." She pointed at the sofa.

"Ah, I wouldn't bother. It's probably nothing anyway. Here." Mio grabbed the sheet and pulled it back over the couch. "I wouldn't worry about it. Probably vandals." Mio dismissed the case a bit too quickly, but Mayu wasn't about to make something out of nothing. Mio quickly left and there was nothing more left for Mayu to do there. Again, it was Mio with the distancing. Mio never stayed with her any longer than she had too. The thought was nauseating, and made her feel unsure about herself.

She slowly made her way back up the stairs, continuing her path forward once she reached the second floor. The power in this place had been cut off after people had stopped living in the place. Mayu turned on the flashlight, which flickered, then went dead, followed by a cold chill. Mayu shivered, put her hands on the opposite arms they belonged to, and tried to warm herself. She hit the flashlight's handle until it flickered back to life. The beam landed on a strange mirror.

The mirror wasn't showing the proper distance in its reflection. Mayu was a lot farther away than it showed, so she went closer to inspect. Maybe it wasn't a mirror. It looked like it started moving when she had closed the distance between herself and the mirror thing. The reflection took a deep breath and attempted to jump at her, roaring angrily at her. Mayu fell back and slid herself across the floor in order to escape. She ran into a table, and knocked a few things down. She saw something on the floor next to her and grabbed it. Whatever was in the mirror seemed to be gone now, so she let it go. Maybe it was just her mind again. A lot of the time, she thought she saw Sae in a mirror or watching her, but nothing ever happened, which probably meant that, as a result of All God's Village, she was seeing things that weren't really there. She got up and looked around to be sure, but all was calm. Mayu grabbed the knob of the door she stood next to and entered the room.

Mio heard a loud thump and some rumbling and scrambling noises below her. It was probably the house settling or Mayu digging something out from somewhere. Mio shined a light through a hole she found in a wall. The room smelled terribly of mold, mildew, and wood rot, which became worse when she got closer to the hole. Something in the hole glinted in the light as the examined it. She pulled the strap to her bag over her head and put it down in the floor, then hopped onto a ledge that was in the hole. She put the flashlight in her mouth, and reached out to the glinting object. It was a small, light gold necklace. She examined the necklace carefully. It had a crest outline with a lighter shade of gold. It was shaped in the shape of a hollowed out cross.

"..uhh..uuuuhhhhh." Mio looked up from the necklace. She felt something like hair brush against her. She looked up into a woman's bloody face. "Whyyyyy….?" The flashlight fell out of Mio's mouth, and she threw herself out of the wall. She scrambled backwards across the floor and hit her head against something hard. The woman's cut, bloody face coming to her was the last thing she saw as she slipped into darkness.


	8. In The Dark

ARGH! I introduced to many ghosts at one time methinks. Or at least sooner than I would have liked. I actually wanted to make them appear to each character later. I thought Saiyuuri first then one character, and then a skeptic character that it appears to, or something along those lines, but hey, can't complain too much. Damn, I gots nine minutes to get a dentist appointment. What a drag. Oh, and faster updating huh? I actually got on the comp and wanted to write. Gotta' do that a bit more often. Heh, heh. Thanks guys for the super reviews. KUDOS to you all. I'll put reading your stories and reviewing on my to-do list.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: In The Dark

Mayu walked around in the room she had recently opened the door to. There was a huge gaping hole in the middle and cracks through the ceiling. The walls were dingy and gray, and in the middle of parts of the walls, it appeared someone had taken a bat and had a field day. Something red was smeared across the ceiling and walls. The red fluid from the ceiling seemed to follow the cracks to a point where it dripped into a puddle on the floor.

"I wonder what happened in this place," Mayu said aloud. "Hm?" Mayu found a partially burned picture of a man and woman with a small child. They were all wearing kimonos and appeared to be in a festival type theme, with brilliant lighting and strange people. They seemed very happy together. She placed the picture in a file and looked around again. There was a hole in the mantle above the fireplace where something had once been. It was grooved with small symbols carved into the wood, and looked like something could have easily been fitted into it. Mayu started to choke on the air, which was thick with dust. She placed a hand over her mouth to try to filter the dust a bit, and then lifted the flashlight to look around.

Mayu started to walk through the room, and came across a small gold colored locket. It was a bit tarnished with its age, but beautiful nonetheless. There was an inscription on the surface in Japanese characters: "Forever Be True". She tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't open. _Well, it is a LOCKet, duh_. Then she remembered the small key she knocked off the table and picked up. It was still in her hand, so Mayu inserted it into the lock. Mayu opened it and removed a small piece of folded paper. She opened it, and read it.

"_A power lies within us all. A power which has long been forgotten and turned away. With each step, we use it, as we venture toward our own darkness, and that created by others. However, when needed most, extraordinaire things may happen. Strength and weakness are only beliefs of the weak minded. Hold yourself to be true. Do not fall to the hands of your guilt."_

In the locket, there was also a small picture of a boy and his parents, all dressed in kimonos. Mayu put the chain around her neck, and wore the locket.

"Yadori."

"Neiji."

Mayu looked up and around her. The shadows of a man and woman were behind one of the rice paper doors. Mayu walked over to it and found nothing but various different designer ornaments for a woman's hair. One of the combs stood out from the others. This comb was a red butterfly, much like the ones from All God's Village. Maybe she could take it as a souvenir, so she picked it up and put it away. Mayu walked away toward another door, her senses beginning to tingle a bit.

Saiyuuri looked around. Damn, it had suddenly gotten cold out no where. What could have made it worse? Well, how about this. In her fit of rage, Mio had caused Saiyuuri to storm out of the room without her bag. So, now she was cameraless, notepadless, and bagless. That meant that she would have to go back. Damn she hated backtracking, but even worse than backtracking, she hated not knowing where she was because she didn't have blueprints, which were a bitch to read in the first place. Want worse? This hallway seemed to go on forever, and there really was no end to it. Saiyuuri found herself standing on an edge, looking out the remains of a wall that had rotted off the entire house. Wind was blowing her face, and was that …snow? It wasn't even cold enough for snow outside, so…how…?

She walked towards a door to her left. Well, that was definitely better. It was much warmer in here. Looking around, she noticed the oddly familiar figure of Mio. Um, but wasn't she on the third floor?

"Um, Mio?"

"…" No answer.

"C'mon, Mio. This isn't funny!" Saiyuuri, a bit agitated, walked over to Mio, and grabbed her by her shoulders. She lifted Mio up a bit, just for her head to fall back a bit, and reveal a blood covered face. Saiyuuri's reaction was immediately to drop her and jump back. Mio sat back up rather quickly.

"Owww." She held her face. "What the hell was that all about, Saiyuuri?" Mio eyed her for a moment. There was no longer any blood on her face. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine. "…Wait a minute! Saiyuuri, what're you doin' up here?"

"Up here? I was gonna' ask you what you were doing down here! This is the first floor!"

"What? First floor?" Mio looked up. That would explain why she was sitting on the ground, if there was a hole up there, but there wasn't. "Then how did I get down here?" Mio continued looking around, then stared off, locked in thought.

"What's wrong Mio?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out how I got teleported from the third floor to the first floor… I remember passing out, but…"

"Wait a minute. You passed out?" Saiyuuri was trying not laugh, earning a death glare from Mio. Saiyuuri started to laugh hard, and then found various heavy wooden objects flying at her. These items included a table, chair, and lamp.

"Fine, not passed out… More like…Knocked unconscious." Mio grimaced.

"By what?"

"Um…I thought I saw something, and I hit my head on something. The next thing I know, you're dropping me, and dancing around."

"I WASN'T DANCING!"

"Looked like it to me."

"Grrr." Saiyuuri tried to calm herself down. "What did you see?"

"I saw this really weird woman climb out of a wall that I was looking in to." Mio fell silent, and Saiyuuri stared off. Maybe she wasn't the only one seeing things around here. Did it mean something? Saiyuuri and Mio both heard a loud thump behind a door in the room. Mio got up and went to the door that went to the hallway and tried to open it, but it was stuck. Not like jammed, but being **held **shut. Mio turned around to see Saiyuuri walking towards the door that the sound had come from. Saiyuuri reached toward the door to open it.

"No, Saiyuuri. Don't!"

Saiyuuri reached toward the door handle. _Oh, God, please don't let this be what I think it is. Not here. Not now, or around them._ She opened the door, only to find what she hadn't wanted to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOOO! Hmmm….What did Saiyuuri not want to find? And why? Will the author tell us next time? Or will the author decide to wait a few more weeks and chapters to tell is? WOOOOOOOO! …Okay, maybe the scary _WOOOO_ sound doesn't work in writing…. Maybe this will (turns the lights out and turns a flashlight onto face). MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	9. Her Secret

Chapter Nine: Her Secret

I would personally like to thank all of you for reading, and being so patient with my slowness. Please review, if you would be so kind. I would to know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen. Also, if I've seen or played, I'll take fanfic requests, and write stories for you guys, just to test my writing abilities!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mio jumped up from her sleep. Hold on! Hadn't she just been in that room with Saiyuuri? Mayu was there, too, soundly sleeping, but not Saiyuuri. She was sitting and looking around nervously.

"Saiyuuri?" Mio's voice was tired. Saiyuuri looked at her, trying to hide her current state of mind. She had decided to stay away from that area of the house. At least, she refused to go there by herself, or with an injured Mio.

"Oh, you're awake!" She got up and went over to Mio and Mayu, who was sleeping next to Mio. "That's good."

"What's going on?" Saiyuuri's face twisted a bit and she looked away.

"Nothing." She paused. "At least…nothing that I can really elaborate much on, anyway." She looked at her sorrowfully, and turned away from her. She grinned to herself, and looked up at the ceiling. "Heh, heh." Saiyuuri looked back and slowly changed into Sae. "I can't tell you anything here. You might want to wake up first, Yae."

"What?" Mayu looked at herself, and found that she was wearing Yae's clothes. She looked to a mirror, and found that….she was Yae? Why would she be dressed like this? And what had Saiyuuri meant by her being asleep? Suddenly, the horrible rope monster had returned, and began to crush her again.

"No, wait! MAYUUUUUUU! NOOOOOOOOO!" She woke up to water being thrown on her face. She coughed and sputtered water as she tried to make out who had done this. Rolling herself over and up, she started to look around.

"It's about time you woke up. Heh." Mayu was staring at her grinning. "You know, you should thank Saiyuuri, she didn't have to bring you out here."

"Huh?" Mayu looked really dazed and out of it. She looked at Saiyuuri, who seemed very sad.

"You fell through the floor, and Saiyuuri found you!"

"Um, you don't have to thank me," Saiyuuri laughed nervously. She looked around as if to find something that didn't seem to be there. Mayu hadn't noticed, but Mio had.

"Well, I think I'm gonna' turn in for the night, 'kay?" Mayu walked over to one of the bags and brought out a sleeping bag. She laid it on the floor, the lay down in it. When Mayu had fallen asleep, Mio slid over to the "sleeping" Saiyuuri.

"Hey, Saiyuuri…," she whispered. "Hey, I know you're awake!" Saiyuuri didn't move. Mio got annoyed, so she grabbed an old newpaper, rolled it up, and swacked Saiyuuri with it. She jumped up.

"WHAT?" She rubbed her butt. "That hurt!"

"Hey, I said 'wake up', very nicely, I might add!"

"Whaddya' want?"

"…Well…I know I was awake when I was in that room with you…"

"Oh…You remember that…" She looked away. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What happened? I know you opened that door and something happened. Tell me."

"I don't think you want to know. You wouldn't understand." She rolled back over into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Saiyuuri tried to go to sleep but found Mio's silence to be awkward. She slowly opened her eyes and found Mio staring at her, centimeters away from her face. Saiyuuri's face dropped and she jumped out of her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you saw….and don't tell me, "I don't know anything about it"." She sat up and crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Who knows?" She opened one eye. "I just might."

"Well…I saw something…." She shifted uneasily. "There were people in the room…that weren't quite….how should I put it?" She looked away. "Real…." She was silent once more.

"How were they not real?"

"I-I dunno'. They just….weren't….but I've seen them before. Not just here, but at home…and…all around me." She looked back at Mio. "But these are different! They don't want to leave. They're angry. I normally have kind spirits around me. Ones who seek release."

"Wait a minute!" Mio seemed surprised. "Spirits?"

"See, I told you it was bizar-," she was cut off.

"No, no." Mio motioned with her arms. "I believe you."

"Why? No one ever has before. They called me crazy."

"It's a gift. An unfortunate one, but a gift nonetheless." Mio looked over at Mayu, then paused a while. "So, tell me about these "spirits"."

"Well…I've seen many since we arrived. Strangely, one of them looks like the two of you, but I'm not sure who it is."

"Hold on." The color had drained from Mio's face. "What do you mean "looked like us"?"

"She looked a bit different, and I saw her in the mirror. That was in the room with the couch. She was floating, and dressed in a blood-stained kimono."

"Sae…"

"Who?" Mio shook her head and looked away. "We have to get out of here. "

"Huh?" _I take it this isn't good._ Mio started to shake Mayu, but the house seemed to groan.

"Yeah? What Mio?"

"Mayu, Mayu we have to get out of here! Sae!" Mayu seemed to have become more alert at the mention of that name.

"Sae! Here?" She scrambled to her feet and looked around.

"Saiyuuri said she saw a spirit that looked like us! We have to get out of here before she comes after us again!" Mio rushed to the door to leave. The door seemed to shut itself, and suddenly Sae appeared, with Yae.

"We've been waiting for you," they said in unison. The huge rope monster crawled from the hole by the staircase. The two twin ghosts seemed to be surprised. "Run!" They both urged them to leave the room. Saiyuuri, Mio, and Mayu ran to the room where the couch was. They ran through the hall with Yae, Sae, and the rope creature trailing quickly behind them. As they passed through different rooms, they shut the doors behind them, running and sliding across the floors. They fell against the walls catching their breath, huffing and wheezing. Mayu got up and moved toward a mirror, and picked it up. She looked at her reflection, but it was different. Her appearance was of her from behind. The reflection turned around and seemed to come from the mirror, slowly changing into the kimono sisters. Mayu dropped the mirror and the girl climbed out of the mirror, with another following suit. The first reached toward them, followed by the other.

"Wait!" They cried and stood up, looking at them. It was Yae and Sae again. "Don't leave!"


	10. Don't Screw With Me!

Chapter Ten: Don't Screw With Me!

"Don't run!" The spirits cried to them. "Please," they pleaded. So what did the photographers do? They ran, of course! They scrambled through the halls again, running up stairs and occasionally falling down them, while pushing each other out of the way. Mio was amazed that Mayu had been able to keep up, especially for someone who had always gotten left behind a few years back. Mio paused when she was sure they were no longer being followed, or at least believed they weren't. She went over a head count. _Let's see here. Me…Mayu…Saiyuu- wait a minute!_

"Hey! What happened to the kid?!?"

"Huh?… Wha?...Hold on! We lost Saiyuuri?!?" Mayu started to frantically run around, blathering on about how she was going to be reprimanded, and how she was going to have to take responsibility, while Mio was lost in thought. _She was JUST right here! There's no way she could have disappeared unless…_

"Mayu? Do you know anything about this?" She stopped spazzing out and looked at Mio.

"No, why would I know that this place has been haunted for a long time?...Heh…heh heh…" Mio stared at her blankly. Mayu's sudden jolted from pausing caused her bag to move slightly ajar from its original position, opening and letting the "antique" from earlier fall out of it. They both froze and stared at it with thoughts immediately flying through their heads. _…I hope Mio didn't see that! _Mayu started to laugh nervously.

"Um…I can explain," Mayu nervously waved, taking notice of her sister's sweltering anger, which then blew out into full blown furiousity.

"You brought the Camera Obscura and you didn't tell me!"

"If I had, I didn't think you'd come," Mayu defended herself.

"I should kill you!"

"Uwaah I'm sorry!" Mayu flailed around in the air. Mio grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her in the air.

"I shoulda' killed you when I had the chance! Then I wouldn't be here!" She let go and turned around grabbing her head and looking to the ceiling. "Oh, where did I go wrong? Why me?" She tried to think back to everything they had gone through and why Mayu would risk putting them through it again. Then she thought about all the times Mayu had compromised things and "accidentally" made them worse than they really needed to be. First, in grade school Mio had tried to defend someone, and Mayu, never wanting to be left out, had to step in, causing Mio to get a referral, close to expulsion, for almost killing someone. Then there was the time where she fell. There was no way she could have fallen. Mayu kept looking back to check on her every now and then. She was in the middle of the path. How could she have fallen? Nevertheless, she achieved that, too. And then she managed the impossible at All God's Village. Apparently, she hadn't learned the lesson "Don't follow strangers" in school. Certainly, that horrible little red bug wasn't THAT interesting, and as far Mio was concerned, it definitely qualified as a "stranger". She certainly hoped that hadn't happened to Saiyuuri: She couldn't POSSIBLY be that dumb.

"All I wanted was to spend some time with you, again. You were never around!" Mayu looked hurt. Not physically, but mentally. "It's like you never cared!" Mio was silent.

"It was all planned out, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The fall, every time you got hurt, everything. It was all just one of your selfish plots, wasn't it?" Mayu looked away. "Don't screw with me, Mayu! Was it all just a game to you?" Mio grabbed her and forced Mayu to look at her. "Well? Was it?" Mayu was silent for a while and looked away. Mio laughed and backed away from her.

"You think everything's a game… Well, guess what. It's not! Do you know how long I spent worrying about you! It was ALL about you! I never took time for myself! I devoted everything to you, and all you could think about was yourself!"

"Mio…stop."

"No, you need to listen!" Mio fought back. "I almost killed you! What part of that did you NOT understand? At least I was able to refuse our "destiny" long enough to get us out of there. I could have just left to begin with, if I hadn't wanted you to be safe!"

"If I was such a problem, then why didn't you just leave me?"

"Because the moment you fell off that cliff, you became MY responsibility. It was my job to protect what I failed at protecting to begin with. I just didn't know that I had to protect you from yourself," she said more calmly than she had begun. She looked very disappointed with Mayu, something that Mayu didn't want to see, the scorn of her beloved sister raining down upon her.

"You never HAD to protect anything," Mayu said from her knees. "You never had to do any of that. You called it protecting and being there, but you never WITH me. You were always looking for something bad," she looked up at her. "I never expected ANY of this to happen. You never listened to me. That's why I fell…but I only meant to trip, not break anything. I didn't mean to cause you any grief. Every time we went out, you stressed because you thought I would get hurt. When I figured that out, I tried to be more independent. I tried to be stronger like you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy…but look what I've done…I've only made it worse." She paused to give herself a moment of thought, then laughed at herself. "You know, heh, I'm no better than Sae, now that I think about it. I'm just as pathetic. The only difference is that I have the better sister. The one that's more selfless than selfish." Mio tried to make herself not look at Mayu, but she couldn't help it. It didn't matter how angry Mayu made her, every time she forgave her.

"Well…at least you admit it," Mio said, offering her hand to help her up, trying not to look at her, but failing.

"I'm sorry, Mio. For everything…I mean it."

"Yeah, I know you do…at least you better," Mio taunted playfully. "C'mon, we got a kid to find."

"Well, at least she's not paranormally sensitive, like I am…" Mio froze, her face turning blue and jaw dropped. "Mio?...Mio? Did I say something wrong?"

Saiyuuri woke up to pitch black surroundings. It was so dark she couldn't see her hand waving in front of her. She looked around for any signs of light, finally settling on a dim source. She fumbled her way through the darkness trying to reach it, finally identifying the source. It was the twin spirits.

"Please!" They pleaded again. "We need your help." Saiyuuri started to back away.

"Um, normally, I'd help and all, but…heh heh."

"Do we seem evil to you? " Saiyuuri took a closer look at both of them. They seemed gentler than the ghosts Mio and Mayu seemed to be referring too, but they had identified them as those very ghosts. She had seen one of them earlier, wearing bloodstained attire, which was now stainless.

"How can I know I can trust you?"

"We mean no harm. We are here as a warning," the seemingly older one notified her.

"We know about your family. That is why we picked you," the younger one said. Saiyuuri tensed a bit at the mention of her family. "Do you know of the Crimson Ritual," she inquired sadly.

"I've heard of it some. My family has dealt with spirits of that origin before. Why?... You're not sacrifice twins are you?"

"Indeed, we are. I am Yae, The Evanescent One," the older said.

"And I am Sae, The Abandoned One," the younger joined. "We remain to warn others of the evil intent of the Remaining, as punishment for our decision."

"The Ritual is no longer necessary, but it is impossible to convince those whom the Malice has conceived otherwise. Therefore, it is now our task to prevent chosen spirits, like us, from becoming sacrifices," Yae said sincerely.

"Will you help us?" Sae added. "Will you take us to them?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attempts the scary thing again) WOOOOO! (and fails miserably) Damnit, it doesn't work! Hm, oh well. Let's see. (reads author EMCEE notes….) Oh, um… Will Saiyuuri help them? Are they evil? Are they good? Wasn't the Crimson Sacrifice taken care of? And are Mayu and Mio really okay with each other? What other things lie in wait for our heroes? Have you figured out Saiyuuri's family's business yet? (it's a no duh when you find out….) Join us for the next chapter….within the week…… Oh, damn, school's starting….wait a minute…What do I mean, "oh damn"….YAY! FRIENDS AND LESS BOREDOM!


	11. Some Effort

Chapter Eleven: Some Effort

"Will you help us?" Saiyuuri contemplated the request that the spirits she knew little about had made. "Will you take us to them?" They were spirits of those who had long since past, in a fit of rage and emotion, much like most of the spirits that were trapped in this plane, much less this place. She knew that Mio and Mayu had dealt with these spirits before, as well as knowing that they weren't strangers to these oddities. They weren't normal after all, but shouldn't the ghosts know that, too. They were spiritual beings, shouldn't they know Mayu and Mio wouldn't be able to help them at all. Shouldn't the spirits also know that they couldn't save Mayu and Mio either?

"Child, do you know about them? Our counterparts?" Yae whispered.

"Yes." Saiyuuri looked away. "I had questioned my parents' decision to send me here for this very reason…. But I understand their reasoning now." Yae and Sae looked to her questioningly. "It is my duty to help spirits pass on as a Seishou Kaihou Exorcist, but even more as a person. Each of us is more suited to certain prospects than others." _And apparently, the divine forces beyond this world either have great things planned for me, or have a bad since of humor. I don't wanna' specialize in malicious spirits! I was perfectly fine with the kind ones I grew up with!_ She looked at them and pointed to herself. "But why me?"

"…." They looked at her very blandly. "You just answered yourself," they said together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I got better things to do. Like anyone's gonna' believe a story about ghosts. I gotta' start looking around here for stuff to write about….Damn!" The two spirits looked quite irritated as she spoke to herself.

"We can hear you, you know." Saiyuuri kept talking to herself. "Of all the people in the world, we're stuck with some useless brat for help," Yae said.

"Divine punishment?" Sae asked cheerfully.

"You smiling and acting happy doesn't work…it's more creepy than comforting…" Sae stuck her tongue out.

"Gee, how kind you are. Thanks." She crossed her arms and looked away. "How are we going to persuade this mongrel to get us closer to Mio and Mayu," Sae pointed at Saiyuuri.

"Saiyuuri! Saiyuuri! Saiyuuri, where are you?" Mayu yelled trying to find her.

"Don't yell!" Mio scolded her. "Who knows what'll hear you!"

"Saiyuuri!"

"Mayu, I just said not to yell!" Mio looked at Mayu, who was frozen, pointing behind Mio, and stammering.

"B-b-b-b-b-behind…y-y-y-y-yoooouuu…..eh eh eh….KYAAAA!" Mayu started to panic. Hesitating, Mio began to slowly turn around, feeling something grab her chest.

"Huh?" Mio swung around and punched the ghost, sending flying away into a wall. "Ghosts aren't supposed to be fresh!...Hold on…Did I just hit it?" Mayu grabbed on to Mio.

"We're safe!"

"See, I told you not to yell!" Mio shined a flashlight around the area. It was the middle of the night, therefore very dark. They left the room and entered a long hallway, decorated with new looking drapery hanging from the walls. There was a red carpet going down the hall, lined with candles on tall, golden ornamental holders. There was a newspaper clipping lying on the floor. It read:

_July 12, 1913_

_Deep in the Kiso Moutain range, a couple was murdered. 32 year old Neiji Katagawa and 30 year old Yadori Katagawa were murdered in their very home. At this moment, there are no suspects, and it is unclear how the perpetrator entered the home. There are speculations as to how the murder took place and when it happened. The only witness is their 10 year old son, who is in a recovery ward at this moment. Police will question him at a later time._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mio said skeptically.

"Well, what did they ever have to do with anything before?" Mayu raised her brow.

"Oh, riiiight." Mio followed the trail, Mayu clinging closely too her. As they walked, the scenery seemed to change a bit. The walls become a lighter almond color, and the waxy coating restored itself. They saw a man walking down the hall as if to look for something. As he looked, a little boy came running from one of rooms and ran towards them. Mio went to grab him, but he went straight through her arm. _What?_ The boy caught the man's eye and he followed in pursuit.

"Koeiji, come back here!" The man yelled angrily in hot pursuit, and everything faded back to its original dingy appearance.

"What in the world just happened!" Mayu shook her head in disbelief. There was a fancy looking door on the left side of the hall, a few yards in front of them. They cautiously walked toward the door and observed it. There were two notches, one on each side of the fancy double door. One notch was grooved for an oval shape to fit in it, while the other was an odd shape. It looked like a bow tie with spikes coming from the bottom. Above the door was an inscription.

"When an insect meets religion?" Mayu read aloud.

"Hm?" Mio looked at her. "What was that?" Mayu pointed about the door. "Oh… well, greeeaaat…Another puzzle." She exaggerated. "That's perfect. More stuff to find in this place."

"Mmmm, no. I don't think so."

"Hm?"

"Well…look at this." Mayu took the butterfly hair comb out her pocket. "Let's try this." She placed the comb in the odd shaped notch, and they heard a click. She tried to pry it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Okay, that's obviously the right piece." She looked at Mio. "Can I see your necklace?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Mio took the necklace she was wearing off, and gave it to Mayu, who examined it. A cross was a religious symbol, right? She placed the locket in the notch, cross facing the inside, and again, there was another click, and the doors seemed to come slightly ajar. Mio started to push the doors open, a loud creak filling the air as it opened. As the door opened more and more, they were hit with the constantly ever stronger growing smell of mold, mildew, and rotted wood.


	12. The Boy In The Dark

Fatal Frame 2: Second Run

Chapter 12: The Boy In The Dark

Sigh I'm so sorry, my loyal readers. I took some time off to further plan the story, and I wound up taking too much. I also have school work that I've been doing, and I hardly get online anymore… Um, if you guys want to make any corrections to my writing, please put it in a review, or e-mail me at , , or Please, thank you.

"Please… Help me…" Mio looked to Mayu who acknowledged hearing the sound as they cranked the door open. Mio grimaced and peaked into the room, Mayu flashing the light through the room. A small boy sat in the room, huddled, crying to himself. With memories of the poor-visioned Chitose all too fresh in her mind, Mio cautiously approached the boy. He looked up at them and backed away.

"Stay away from me. Don't come near me." Mayu reached out toward him. "I'm warning you." She stopped and stared at him.

"Fine, stay here with all the scary ghosts, if you want, kid," Mio taunted.

"Mio be nice. Can't you see he's scared?"

"Ghosts?!?" The kid jumped. "What do you mean ghosts? There can't be ghosts. This is my home," he panicked. "I have to wait for my mom."

"There's no one here but us. No one else lives here…." Mayu looked at Mio who grinned and grabbed her flashlight. She put it to her face and got close to him.

"Except the creepy-crawlies and the big bad ghosties." He jumped behind Mayu, using her as a shield. Mio started to laugh and Mayu hit her arm. "Ow."

"Be nice," she scolded.

"Aw…"

"Why don't you come with us? You'll probably be safer…. And that way we can help you find your mommy," Mayu suggested. "Well?"

"You'd help me?"

"Sure, why not," Mio said. "Um, do you know your way around here, since you say you live here and all?"

"Yeah, follow me." He grabbed Mayu's hand, and pulled her as he ran toward a wall. The fact that there was a wall there didn't seem to faze him any.

"Hey, kid. Stop!" The kid looked at Mio and smiled, running straight through the wall, dragging Mayu, who was dragging Mio with her, with him. Mio turned her head back just in time to catch a glimpse of someone come running into the room after them.

"Mio! Wait! You can't-" the person was cut off as she shifted through the wall.

She stood alone in a cold, white room. Her breath froze in the air and she shivered. Mayu stood parallel to her with her back to Mio.

"I'm sorry Mio. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it…."

"Huh? Wha?" Mio stared at Mayu, who began to walk toward her.

"I'm sorry… but I can't just let you on going like this." Mayu reached out to grab her as Mio backed into a corner. Mio maneuvered herself to avoid Mayu's grasp.

"What are you doing, Mayu? Stop this… And what do you mean you're sorry.? What for?" Mio stared wide eyed at her sister, who once more had her back to her. "Mayu?...Mayu?"

"Everything…everything," she giggled a maniacal laugh similar to the chilling childish laughter of Sae. "Everything is false. You. Me. We're not real," she began to turn. "Come back to me, Mio. We promised… we promised." Everything began to fade to black again. There was a brief silence, followed by a deafening, shrieking, ringing sound that screamed through her ears, threatening to burst her head, and then, one last silent word. "Liar…"

Water dripped onto Mio's face as she came back to consciousness. Someone was shoving her side and she opened her eyes. She half sat up, using her arms to levy herself and looked around. The room was dark and rotted. It seemed a fire had also recently started. The floored were scorched and littered with splinters. The wood had rotted, plaguing the floor with damaged centers and holes in several places. The air was thick with dust and Mio looked up to find a hole in the ceiling above her.

"Mayu," she stared into the darkness. "Mayu where are you?"

"I'm right here," she stood up. "I've been here the whole time. Are you alright?"

"Ugh," Mio rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"The floor collapsed on you. We're just happy that you weren't injured," Mayu hugged her tightly. "I thought you were going to die."

"Oh, really? Wow… no wonder I hurt all over, heh heh," she laughed weakly. They both looked at the little boy.

"He says his name is Koeiji, and his parents' names are Yadori Kadagawa and Neiji Kadagawa…." Mio snapped her head up.

"I've heard those names before, Mayu."

"Really, where?"

"I'm not sure," Mio looked confused. "I've heard those names recently though," she held her head. "If only I could remember…ergh. Koeji?" Koeji looked at Mio.

"Yes Miss Mio?"

"Where are we? I haven't layouts like these for the Calligrapher's Mansion's rooms." Koeji laughed.

"That's easy. That's because we're in Grandma Ichiya's manor. Grandma has presents for me. Lots and lots of presents," he smiled at them with his evident childish pride.

"Hey, Koeji," Mayu began. "I need you to stay right here." He frowned at her. "We're not going anywhere. I just need to talk to Mio alone for a little bit, okay?" He nodded and she walked over to Mio.

"I don't like him. He's strange," Mio stated.

"Mio… I think he's dead… but he doesn't seem to know it."

"…Gee, Mayu. What could have **possibly** given that away? Was it when he walked through the wall, or when he dragged us through the wall, too," Mio said sarcastically. "No, wait. I've got it. It was when he teleported us to his "grandmother's" house, wasn't it? Hmm, yeah. I hereby elect he's a living, breathing entity."

"Mio, now's not the time for sarcasm," Mayu scolded then sighed. "Maybe we should help him?"

"Remember the last ghosts we helped… Remember? The ones that tried to lob off my head. The ones that possessed us. Hmm, anyone else but me remember those?"

"But he seems different-"

"And so did Chitose. And that's when I lost my sight and she tried to tackle me…"

"Well, we have the camera. Let's just see, and if anything happens, we'll use the camera. Is that okay with you?" Mio threw her hands up.

"Fine. I'm just trying to do what's in our best interest… But if you wanna' help little drummer ghost boy over there, by all means, go ahead."

"Ugh, you're so difficult. Why can't you make things easy for once?" They turned away from each other and huffed. "So, Koeiji, can you help us get out of here? We need to go back. We have a friend in the mansion who could be in a lot of trouble." The boy looked sad.

"If she's by herself, then dad must have already found her," he paused. "Or worse: the lady in the mirror." The twins looked at each other and then at Koeji. Saiyuuri could be in a lot of trouble without them. She didn't have anything to protect herself. Mayu suddenly wished she had mentioned the camera sooner and given it too her.

A/N: For those who are asking the question "Who the fuck is Chitose?" I send a plague on you, but I hate her, too. When I started writing this, I asked that very same question. Then by the time I got chapter 5 up, I had gotten to her. Okay, here it is: She a crazy little bitch that I, as well as many other Fatal Frame 2 gamers hate to death. That about sums her up, but still. She is Itsuki and Mutsuki's younger sister who had very poor vision. In the game, she is noted in the diaries as to being good at hiding. She took forever to find, and when you did, you had to fight her. When you fought her, she would sit on the floor and cry like a baby for her brother(s) then turn the screen black (making your character blind). It wasn't completely impossible to see, but I killed the crap out of my eyes trying too, so I gave up on that. While you were blind, she would try to tackle you, the same goes for if you were too close to her. And that little bitch teleported and ran way too damn much, and she had this really annoying bell to help her brothers find her... Now that I've vented… um… She also hated Yae because Yae loved her favorite brother.


	13. The Evil Mayu

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fatal Frame 2: Second Run

Chapter 13: Beginnings of The Truth

"Mio!" Mio drifted through the wall and Saiyuuri attempted to lunge at her. "Dammit!" The two twin spirits phased out of her.

"You need to get to Mio or-"

"I know, I know," Saiyuuri snapped at them. "Dammit, how am I going to get to her now?" She sat down in the corner to think. Something shadowy, and with nameless shape, flew by the doorway. She quickly sat up and rushed to the door, stuck her head out, and looked… Nothing. Nothing was there. Nothing but cobwebs, dust, and a Mayu… Hold on… Mayu? Didn't she go **with **Mio? "Mayu… Mayu," she called. Mayu slowly turned her face to her.

"Saiyuuri…." Saiyuuri looked to Yae.

"Saiyuuri, run. That's not the right one," Sae said. Suddenly, a number of ghosts rushed to two former Shrine Maidens. Saiyuuri caught a glimpse of the so-called "Mayu" looking at her. Her neck was crooked to the side, her face smeared with blood, and a crooked, cynical smile upon her face. She began to move to her at an increasingly quick pace, arms sprawling in her direction. Saiyuuri bolted out of the room, leaving the pinned twins to their own doom. "Mayu" didn't falter in her chase. She continued her ghostly pace, face through objects in her effort to complete her twisted objective. She closed in on Saiyuuri who tripped as she was about to grab her, falling through another hole. "Mayu" stared at her through the hole and smiled at the girl who had trapped herself. Saiyuuri struggled grabbing at her leg to escape from the gap the now enclosed her foot. Knowing her fate, the spirit jumped through the ceiling, rather than phasing through. Her form had seemed to solidify, causing the room to shake with her weighted landing. Several items fell from the ornamental dressers. _This looks like the end for me…_ Saiyuuri closed her eyes as "Mayu" reached for her.

"Uuraaah," "Mayu" rose her hands to her face, screeching and faltering back. Saiyuuri scanned the room for something. Anything… a decorative blue-tattooed mirror lay on the ground, glinting in the candle light. She reached for it. A liquid had run from a bottled seeping into the floor around her and the mirror. One of these things seemed to be affecting her. As she touched the mirror, "Mayu" stomped on her hand, trying to keep her from taking it. Saiyuuri felt around behind her for the bottle the liquid had spilt from, finding it, grasping it, and throwing to liquid on her. She screamed louder and phased away.

Saiyuuri finally broke free of the hole, taking the rotted wood around her leg with it. She stood up, and put the bottle into one of her pockets, as well as the mirror. She walking toward a door she had found, crossing paths with candles and their braziers. Once again, "Mayu" fazed into the room charging her from behind, catching her off guard. She grabbed her by the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. Saiyuuri felt her energy seeping from her body. A weary feeling came over and it felt as if her soul was being removed from her body. She found the will power to fight after a brief moment, and shook her off, rushing over to the door. She didn't have time to just open it or deal with locks, so she dove into the door, barely making it through. "Mayu" disappeared as she chased her into the room, fading away as she crossed the rolling Saiyuuri. Saiyuuri found herself dazed as the room spun. A young man with short dark hair, wearing a white shirt under a blue over shirt looked at her from above. Her vision doubled and she fainted, keeping his worried face in her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mio continued to follow Mayu, follow Koeiji. She observed the surrounding walls and spacious rooms. Thin, torn, pale colored drapery flowed from the doorways. A cold draft kept the tattered cloths continuously flowing adding an eerie touch to the rooms. Koeiji led them through a door which led to an even bigger room. Rocks and various types of debris littered the floor. As she looked around, she could see the ghostly visages of people who had once interacted with one another.

"Koeiji, are you sure we're going the right way?" Koeiji continued. He began to lead them down a hall that resembled a cross between a mineshaft and the cavern the Crimson Ritual had been held in. Boulders block several paths; wooden staves supported the tunnel, keeping it from caving in. A gray mist filled the area as it opened wider. As they entered the chamber, Mio noted shrine ornaments on the staves and boulders, including what seemed to be excorcismal notes.

"We're almost there," Koeiji to a grand door and smiled again. Mio took note of their surroundings once more. There was something off in the distance: Something huge and moving. She began to stray off from the other two. "Don't go there," Koeiji warned. "You'll regret it." He stood next to Mayu."

"Don't go, Mio." Mayu held her to her mouth. "Please don't." Mio ignored them. "Please, Mio, please don't!" Mayu looked down at the ground. "This is the last time… that you'll ignore me…" Mio looked back at the seemingly sobbing Mayu and then to her goal. "The last time," Mayu faintly whispered.

Mio climbed up higher to reach the moving object. She slipped on some jagged, wet rocks, but stopped herself, then pulled herself up again. A ringing sound, followed by an inhuman screech, threatened to destroy her ears. The shrill cry seemed so familiar, but so strange; nevertheless, she continued up the rocks to discover the sound's owner. She reached the top and looked through the thick mist, straining her eyes to see what lay in front of her. She took a few steps forward, and to her horror, found the creature from her dreams. "Obake Sakujou!" She whispered loudly. The thick-roped monster seemed to have caught notice of her and launched an arm in her direction. It caught one of her feet, tightening and pulling her towards it. As it drew her closer, she caught site of several people, among them: a younger Mayu, Kei Amakura, and her younger self. She found the images of the spirits of Sae and Yae floating above the monster. They seemed to be struggling to free themselves and to reach for the two young girls. Kei seemed to be battered, nothing for the monster to be worried about: He could only watch as it crushed his beloved nieces to death.

"Mio….Ma….yu…" He passed out as reached for his camera. Mayu screamed for her life and for Mio, while Mio in turn did not react. It had seemed she had lost consciousness.

"Mio! Please!" Mayu paused as she was squeezed. "We said we'd always be together….forever.." She began to cry.

"Mayu! Mayu! Don't cry! I'm right here!...Mayu?" Mayu didn't seem to notice Mio's yells. "Uncle Kei! Ji-san!" He failed to respond either. She noticed the two spirits motion to her.

"They can't hear you, Mio," Yae said softly. Mio felt herself suddenly angered.

"No shit!"

"We want to help you…" Mio wasn't very convinced by Sae.

"Not after what you did to us before-"

"It's not the same," Sae argued.

"Indeed, it is not," Yae agreed. She paused and looked at everyone. "We're almost like reincarnations, you know," she paused. "The four of us."

"What?" Mio was puzzled.

"Down to every last detail." Yae seemed to be spelling something out, separating every word from each other.

"What do you mean?"

"It means we're the same," Sae said timidly. "Yae and yourself: Mayu and myself." Yae nodded.

"Exactly."

"How are we similar? We're nothing alike! Nothing!"

"Why don't you look at yourself sometime?" Yae said smuggly. "Or are you too afraid to find something you won't like?"

"Like what?" Mio sneered.

"Like one of us, looking back at you." Yae paused once again. "Maybe you'll see our mistakes." Mio laughed at her.

"I have no mistakes to share with you-"

"That you remember!" Yae yelled at her. Mio became silent. "Don't you find it strange: Dreams of your own death, Mayu's pain, your pain. Isn't it strange? Haven't you seen this place before?" Mio contemplated this.

"A dream's a dream."

"Well, maybe you can live happily in a lie, but you should realize that not everyone can." Yae glared at her. "When you need us, and you will, you'll know where to find us… and heed Saiyuuri's warning. She's more useful to you than you know." The rope0monster released her.

"Huh?"

"Why do you think Koeiji could drag you through walls? It only works on normal people when they are unconscious or sleeping…" Once again she was puzzled. "You're like him now… You both are… and it will only get worse. One of you has already become like him. You can save yourselves though… but only you can do it." The rope monster grabbed her around the waist and swung her back then began to throw her. "Find Saiyuuri again. Ask her about the Seishou Kaihou Theory and her family," Sae voice began distant. Mio hit a wall, feeling her insides crush against it, she dropped to the ground. She saw two men: Each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her through a door.


End file.
